Glaucoma is commonly known eye related disease, in which the pressure of anterior chamber of eye increases, which may lead to blindness if left untreated.
A number of treatments for glaucomais known to have been provided. It includes drops and medications for milder forms and surgical treatment in the form of “trabeculectomy” or filtering surgery & glaucoma shunt.
In case of trabeculectomy, an initial pocket is created under conjunctiva & Tenon's capsule. A flap of partial thickness with its base at corneoscleral junction is provided in the sclera. There is also a provision of window opening under the flap with a punch to remove a portion of sclera, Schlemm's canal & trabecular meshwork so as to enter anterior chamber of eye.
The result of this operation is that, scleral flap either does not heal or heals very poorly. Hence, the track thus created allows anterior chamber fluid to come out and get absorbed under the conjunctiva. However, it is associated with a drawback that, due to fibroblast proliferation the conjunctival wound heals, but leads to failure with time.
To overcome the above, antimetabolites such as mitomycin C or 5 fluorouracil is used. The anticancer drugs prevent healing/fibroblast proliferation at the site. The problem due to poor healing complications are more common. However, it is still most commonly adopted procedure.
Alternatively, a collagen sponge is placed on top of scleral flap, which gets absorbed with time. During healing phase the fibroblast network thus formed becomes loose, that allows movement & absorption of fluid.
Therefore, a novel device for treatment of glaucoma is required to be developed to further improve and simplify the procedure.
Hence, the present invention has been proposed for treatment of glaucoma and prevention of sub-scleral fibrosis and blockage.